pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style)
TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Sister Mink (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Anger - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Toots (Moshi Monsters) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style) - Sister Mink Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style) - Champ Bear My Bad *Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style) - Toots Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Sadness Champ Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Champ Bear as Anger Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:TheWaltDisneyWarnerBrosNelvanaandCartoonAllStarsinNewYorkCityRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG